


Answer Me

by The_Name_of_Unicorns



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Name_of_Unicorns/pseuds/The_Name_of_Unicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I return with chapter 2! *children cheering* I've been working on this all night for some reason but oh well! It was worth it!</p></blockquote>





	1. Blood

**In a Backalley:**

**Levi’s POV:**

“GET AWAY FROM ME!”

I was cold...tired….

“LEVI COME BACK!” A tall man with blond short-cut hair yelled from a mile away.

He was my boyfriend….what a dumb choice I made…

“GET AWAY!” I kept running away and suddenly he was chasing me at a fast pace.

‘Shit’  He was catching up to me and when he did he pushed me against the wall.

“ngh...LEAVE ME ALONE ERWIN!” I screamed as loud as I could for someone to help me.

“ Not until you tell me one thing….” He whispered in my ear. I screamed some more until he covered my mouth with his hand.

“Tell me you love me…” He whispered. I managed to push him off of me. “NEVER! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS WOULD I LOVE YOU!” I ran away leaving Erwin on the floor in pain.

As I was running i felt a sharp pain on my hip. I cringed in pain and tears started to flow down my cheeks. “Why? Why me?” I whispered in pain and agony. I eventually fainted from blood loss and I never knew why I was losing blood or hurt.

**Eren’s POV:**

“*sigh* why did I get stuck at the nightshift instead of Mikasa or Armin….*tch* fucking Jean….” I swore. I stopped for a moment and looked to my left. ‘A girl?’ I then saw blood everywhere and panicked. ‘I gotta call the ambulance!’ I shaked the girl to see if she was awake and she didn’t move at all. “ Don’t worry! You’re going to be alright!” I screamed. I hope I was right in the end….


	2. Is this love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I return with chapter 2! *children cheering* I've been working on this all night for some reason but oh well! It was worth it!

**Wall Sina Hospital:**

_**Levi’s POV:** _

I feel cold,bruised,and tired….Where am I?

I heard voices that sounded like a man and a woman. Machines were beeping...I knew in a split second I was in a hospital.

_‘Hospital..’_

I opened my eyes completely and saw a boy and a doctor. They didn’t know I was awake so I listened on their conversation.

“Eren it’s a miracle she’s still alive. Losing that much blood would kill you in a heartbeat.” the doctor said in a surprised voice. I must’ve fainted….. _again_ …

The boy with titan green eyes smiled with joy.

“I’m glad she’s going to be ok.” I heard him say until he looked straight at me. His eyes widened as he looked at me. I spoke in a soft but angered tone.

“What?” It sounded harsh. “You’re awake.” he told me. “I know that…” I still sounded harsh. Why am I this way?

He blushed a little and I didn’t know why.

“Why am I here?” I yelled not too loud. “Levi I’m Grisha Jaeger. Eren’s father. Eren brought you here because he saw you bleeding in the middle of a back-alley.” I didn’t change my angry expression. “*sigh* Whatever….when can I get out of here?” I said calming down a little. Eren finally spoke again. “My dad said you're staying here for a few weeks but don’t worry. The nurses will take good care of you.” I got angry again. Trying to calm myself down I grip onto the cover of my hospital bed. “Yeah greaaat….” I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

* * *

 

_**Eren’s POV:** _

I could just hear her sarcasm. She’s interesting. I continued to stare at her as my dad told her what happened to her body. For a quick second she glanced at me with this annoyed look on her face. I looked away quickly. She had scars on her neck and arms.

‘ I wonder what happened to her….accident? Abusive boyfriend? Abusive parents?’ As I kept thinking Levi yelled at me. “Hey brat!” her voice snapped me out of my intense thinking.

I stuttered. “M-me?”

“Yes you! Your father said you're going to to take care of me instead of the nurses. So go fetch me some food.” She spoke like she was a queen or a leader.

“Did I fucking stutter? Go get me some food brat!” This time she yelled.

“Ok. Ok.” I walked out the room. I started to blush like an idiot.

‘Why is my face all warm like this? A-am I-NO! I can’t….I’m dating Mikasa...I can’t..’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is short as well...;-;


	3. Painful Memories

**10 years ago:**

“Mommy I’m hungry….”

“Go away Levi I’m busy!”

Tears….they were warm….salty….and they showed emotion….

“Daddy...mommy hates me…”

“Levi go away I’m busy!”

More tears….I’m scared….

* * *

 

**1 year later:**

Yelling….blood….

“M-mommy?”

“See what you made me do Levi?! You made me kill her!”

“Daddy….”

Blood…..blood everywhere….

I cried loudly causing the neighbors to come over and call the police…

I’m scared….

Mommy…

Daddy….

* * *

 

**Wall Sina Hospital ( present time ):**

_**Levi’s POV** _

I gasp as I wake up sweating and nervous.

_‘What happened? Where am I?’_ I looked around and remembered I was in the hospital.

“*sigh* Where is that idiot? I’m starving!” I say to myself annoyed.I’m hungry and the hospital food wasn’t going to make it better.

The door crashed open and it was him. I jumped a little but gained my composure back in a split second.

“Where were you? I’ve been waiting forever!” I yelled at him. I don’t know why I was yelling at him...It’s not like I hate him or anything…

Wait...What am I saying?!

I was such in thought,I didn’t hear what the boy was saying to me.

“Hey...Hey you ok?” He waved his hand in my face to gain my attention. Out of nowhere,I bit his finger like a cat.

“OW! Geez what was that for? I said I was sorry…” He said to me in pain.

I blushed and looked away quickly.

“S-shut up and give me my food brat!” I yelled at him. He jumped and gave me my food.

It smells good….

“I brought you some fries and a cheese burger.” He smiled at me.

His smile caused me to blush.

I started to eat.

_‘Damn you Eren…’_ I blushed a crimson red causing me to go deep in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter ;-; I'm sorry I haven't updated in almost 2 weeks i'm getting ready for school and its a pain!


	4. Would Life be Better?

_**Levi’s POV:** _

_“Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?!”_

_I was scared…_

_“Mom?....Dad?....”_

_Someone was calling me. They reached their hand out to me….Who?_

_Who?_

_Who?!_

“SHOW YOURSELF!”

Opening my eyes wide open scared...no...angry...no….

Confused…

That boy was startled….what’s his name again?

“W-whats wrong?” he asked still shaking. He reached his hand out to me but I slapped it away yelling at him.

“I’m fine brat!”

“My name is Eren and I’m not a brat! I’m older than you so you should be calling me senpai or something..” Eren kept babbling on and on.

I smiled...wait...did I just smile?

Is hell freezing over?!

Eren all of a sudden looked at me blushing.

“Why are you smiling?” He asked.

“Why are you blushing brat?” I retorted. I stopped smiling and looked away. I sighed and stared at the window until the doctor barged in.

Wait...thats no doctor…

_‘Hanji?!’_

“ _ **LEEEEEEVIIIII**_!” She hugged me tightly crying. “I thought you died! UGH! Erwin that dumbass! How dare he hurt you! I should dissect him!” She kept talking about ways to hurt or even kill Erwin on what he did to me.

I sighed at her energy. Man did she have a lot of it…

“Eren this is Hanji. My friend from school…” Hanji looked at Eren and her eyes sparkled.

“HI EREN I’M HANJI NICE TO MEET ‘CHA! HOW TALL ARE YOU? WHAT”S YOUR GPA? WHAT SCHOOL DO YOU GO TO? CAN I EXPERIMENT ON YOU?”

Eren flinched when he heard experiment.

This can’t be good….

_**Eren’s POV:** _

“E-experiment?” I gulped. How can Levi deal with her everyday?

Hanji nodded excitedly until Levi threw a book at her head. Levi scolded her and I sighed in relief…

“I’m gonna go.Working at Starbucks ain't easy ya know.” I told them both. Levi mumbled goodbye while Hanji whined. I promised Hanji that She can come back tomorrow and once i said that Levi yelled. “She can’t! We both have school tomorrow idiot. So this’ll be the last time we’ll even meet.” Levi was right. She gets out today and sadly I won’t see her again…

“Yeah you’re right. Sorry hehe….Well goodbye ladies.” I left walking to my job frowning.

_**At Starbucks:** _

“Yo asswipe!” A voice yelled from a distance.

I knew it nice and clear.

Jean…

“What majestic stallion? Need some hay to munch on? I’m all out today. Come back tomorrow.” I yelled back at him.

“Tsk. You think your the best thing since television huh? Well think again Jaeger Bombastic. Heard Mikasa was cheating on ya the other day! Tough luck huh?” Jean was babbling on and on.

I flinched when I heard the words Mikasa and cheating. I knew she was cheating on me but why yell it out for the whole world to hear?

Mikasa was walking this way and Jean made his move.

“Hey Mikasa! Wanna hang out la-”

“I’m not into guys with vaginas…”

I snorted and walked inside laughing. Armin was questioning me on what happened and once I told him,he began laughing too.

‘I guess a life without Levi won’t be bad after all..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Pwease don't kill meh! ;^;


	5. I'm in Wonderland

_**Eren’s POV:** _

_‘I wonder how Levi’s doing...’_

I blushed at that thought but then shook his head after.

_‘No no no...I’m dating Mikasa...I can’t think about Levi…’_ while thinking that a short girl with as well as short straight black hair walked pass me singing softly.

I murmured, “That voice!”

I started to walk towards the singing girl slowly getting more nervous each time he gets closer.

_**Levi’s POV:** _

Walking to school calmly, my favorite song came on. My earbuds blasted the beautiful pleasure of the bass of my favorite song. The bass was playing within my ears like beating drums and without controlling myself , I sung the song loudly:

**I'm not Snow White But I'm lost inside this forest.**

**I'm not Red Riding Hood,**

**But I think the wolves have got me.**

**Don't want the stilettos I'm not,** **not Cinderella**

**I don't need a knight, so baby take off all your armor**

**You be the Beast and I'll be the Beauty,**

**Beauty Who needs true love as long as you love me truly?**

**I want it all, but I want you more Will you wake me up boy if I bite your poison apple?**

**I don't believe in fairy tales I don't believe in fairy tales I don't believe in fairy tales**

**But I believe in you and me Take me to Wonderland Take me to, take me to Take me to Wonderland**

**Take me to, take me to Take me to Wonderland Take me to, take me to Wonderland,**

**Wonderland, Wonderland**

**When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night**

**My dreams consist of things that I make you wanna to hide**

**Don't lock me in your tower**

**Show me your magic powers**

**I'm not afraid to face a little bit of danger, danger**

**I want the love, the money, and the perfect ending**

**You want the same as I, I, so stop pretending**

**I want to show you how good we could be together**

**I want to love you through the night, we'll be a sweet disaster**

**I don't believe in fairy tales**

**I don't believe in fairy tales**

**I don't believe in fairy tales**

**But I believe in you and me**

**Take me to Wonderland Take me to, take me to Take me to Wonderland**

**Take me to, take me to Take me to Wonderland Take me to, take me to Wonderland, Wonderland Wonderland, oh, oh**

**I believe in you and me I don't believe in fairytales I don't believe in fairytales I don't believe in fairytales**

**But I believe in you and me**

**Take me to Wonderland Take me to, take me to Take me to Wonderland Take me to, take me to Take me to Wonderland**

**Take me to, take me to, take me to I believe in you and me,**

**Wonderland Take me to, take me to Take me to Wonderland**

**Take me to, take me to Take me to Wonderland Take me to, take me to Take me to Wonderland**

**Take me to Wonderland, take me to Wonderland…**

Looking around me,I saw people applauding and smiling towards me.

‘Why are people clapping and staring at me?’

**_“LEEEEEEEVIIIIII!”_ **

Hanji came running towards me with the most widest grin on her face. “It’s too early to be yelling Hanji...What is it?”

“Your singing! It was AMAZING! Who taught you how to sing like that?!” Hanji was amazed at me.

“I-I don’t know?” The school bell started to ring before Hanji could continue to ask me questions.

I sighed in relief running towards the school hoping I won’t be late.

**_Eren’s POV:_ **

Before I got towards the girl,the school bell rang.

I swore to myself running towards the school trying to make it to P.E in time.

**_ In the gym: _ **

Making it to the gym I checked to see if my class was there and they were.

I heard Jean talking shit about me and I slammed the door to the gym open pissed off.

“JAEGER!”

_‘Fuck!’_

“Yo Keith! How are ya?” I said while putting the most stupid looking grin on my face.

“DON’T ‘YO KEITH’ ME! GET TO CHANGIN’!”

“Y-yes sir…” Hearing a snicker it wasn’t from Jean’s mouth.

“Ah! Levi! Just in time is your team ready for the dodgeball match?” Keith asked in a sweet tone.

“Yes…” She replied softly.

I turned around and saw her.

‘Why...Why...WHY….’ I started to point at Levi.

_**“WHY IS SHE HERE?!”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KEEP FORGETTING TO UPLOAD HERE ASDFGHF


	6. I'll Be Brave

_**Levi's POV:** _

I look towards the yelling yet familiar voice in front of me.

I had no reaction. Why is that you ask?

I'm rather confused myself..

"*sigh* It's you again...why are you even here?"

"I could ask you the same!" Eren shouted back at me.

I smirked and jokingly whispered seductively.

"It's.A.Secret" I smiled walking out the gymnasium amused.

"He's such a kid..." I giggled a little while walking to music class.

_Ah music.._

It calms the brain so often that I love it.

I walked calmly to music class humming. I looked to my left with my eyes wide open.

'No...no no no not here!'

The boy looked back at me with a smirk on his face walking towards me. I tried to run as quickly as I could but he pinned my arms on the wall smirking.

"Erwin..ngh...LET ME GO!" I yelled at him struggling.

"Levi...I missed you ya know..." He whispered seductively in my ear. His grip got stronger the more I tried to break free.

"It's useless Levi..." He came closer to my face reaching in for a kiss. Without warning , I knee him in the stomach setting me free.

I ran as fast as I could to music class and slammed the classroom door closed with everyone looking straight at me.

"Levi, next time enter class in a better fashion." Mrs.Nina stated in a calm voice.

"Now class we're singing solo today. So everyone prepare to sing in front of the class." The class groans in annoyance but I didn't mind at all..

Once she finished writing the assignment on the chalk board she started to speak again.

"Time for your solos! Since Levi had the decency to show up in a improper fashion , she gets to go first." Mrs.Nina said looking straight at me with a grin. I sighed and stood up in front of the class.

I cleared my throat and closed my eyes trying to sing  sang as softly as I could:

_**I've always noticed that you're not here beside me** _

_**I see when I look back you've all gone on with out me** _

_**Deep in my heart I'll keep myself strong and fighting** _

_**And that's how I stay strong even now** _

_**Nothing in this world scares me anymore** _

_**I'll whisper those words to this heart you tore** _

_**Everyone feels alone when times are hard** _

_**We seem to lock ourselves inside memories** _

_**And ignore the real world** _

_**Even though I feel I might cry** _

_**I'll laugh away loneliness knowing** _

_**Love's out there somewhere waiting for me** _

_**You won't catch me crying over what would be** _

_**(A/N: Credit goes to AmandaLee/LeeandLie on YouTube for the lyrics ( • ̀ω•́  )✧)** _

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to see everyone smiling and clapping at my singing. I bowed and quickly sat back down.

As everyone else went , I started to daydream about this boy..

The vision was blurry but he smiled and kissed me passionately.

I blushed at that but someone was calling me...

A soft , gentle voice rang through my ears. That voice snapped me back into reality as I turned around to see Krista.

"O-oh hey!" I smiled at her gently.

"Class is over now. You've been daydreaming a lot lately Levi...are you ok?" She asked. I nodded at her to show her I was fine but I'm not..

Lately I've just been getting molested by THE most popular guy in school. What's his stupid name again?

_Irwin?_

_Owrin?_

Well whatever..I regret saying this but I sleep with him one night when I was in the 'business' and he drools all over me.

I'll say this once and only once..He was the _**WORST**_ fuck I've ever had..

I always regretted being a prostitute but..I needed the money! I have no parents and I'm a single girl who lives in a small one bedroom apartment _**BY HERSELF**_!

So hey I needed the money...

But besides all that crap...I don't want Krista to worry about me too much. She's sweet,smart,pretty..hell she's everything you can want in a girl..

I grab my bag and walk to P.E waving goodbye to Krista. I sighed heavily.

_'Its gonna be a looong year...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS BECAUSE I KEEP FORGETTING TO UPLOAD HERE ASDFGHF


	7. Power

_**((MORE LEVI POV CAUSE ITS EASIER ;-;))** _

_**Levi's POV:** _

* _sigh_ *

As I mentally prepared myself for the dodge ball match against whoever team it was someone sneaked up behind me while I changed.

I knew who it was but I blushed as that person groped my breasts.

"P-Petra! CUT IT!" I yelled at her stuttering.

She just snickered and squeezed them tighter. "Your so adorable Levi~!" Petra said releasing her grip.

"Groping aside~..the team is ready! We're just waiting for you." She smiled at me walking out of the locker room.

I changed into my gym uniform and walked out to see a team of boys on one end and a team of girls on the other.

I got on the girls side to see a few boys staring at me pervertedly. Only one of them caught my eye.

' _Eren..._ '

I blushed a light pink but looked the other way.

_**((HOLY FUCKING SHIT THIRD PERSON!))** _

Levi and Eren stared at each other with nervous expressions on their faces.

**_((PLAY THE SONG THUNDER BAY HERE IT FITS I SWEAR!))_ **

" **GET READY** "

Levi and Eren grabbed a ball at the same time readying their positions.

" **AND...** "

Gripping their balls harder _**(( NO DIRTY THOUGHTS FOLKS ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ))**_ Eren and Levi looked at each other ready to take aim.

" _ **GO**_!"

Levi aimed at the leader(Eren) missing. Instead it hit Jean causing him to fly to the

wall behind him.

Eren threw the ball at Levi who dodged it.

Eren instead hit Sasha causing her to go unconcious.

"Sasha!" Petra yelled. Eren smirked at Levi who growled at him.

Levi picked up a ball and tried to aim at Eren but missed once more hitting Berthold and Reiner at the same time.

' _Fuck_ ' Eren swore in his mind.

Eren had to admit one thing. Levi was strong. Not just strong.

' _She's inhuman!_ '

Eren picked up two dodge balls throwing them both at Levi who once again dodged them.

Petra and Ymir was hit knocking them out of the game only leaving 3 players on each side left.

Levi growled at a pleased Eren. Picking up another ball Levi hit Marco and Thomas unconscious at the other end of the gym while Eren hit Nanaba and Annie across the end of the gym as well.

Leaving only Eren and Levi left in the game they both glared at each other grabbing another ball at the same time.

They both threw the balls at each other at the same time.

On sync they got hit in the head causing the game to be over.

The coach stood there with his eyes wide saying only three words.

**"ITS A TIE**!"

_**Levi's POV:** _

' _Shit..._ '

I balled my hand into a fist and slammed it on the waxed gym floor.

Someone offered their hand to help me up but I smacked it away without thinking about who it was.

I looked up to see Eren. I blushed embarrassed by what I did to him and run out of the gym.

_**Eren's POV:** _

_**(( HOLY FUCKING SHIT ERENS POV FINALLY OMF FRECKLED JESUS ANSWERED MY PRAYERS))** _

' _What's wrong with her?_ '

I chased after her just to find her covering her face with her legs.

"H-hey..."

She was startled and as soon as she looked up I blushed.

She look so helpless and adorable

I couldn't stop myself from walking towards her bending down kissing her forehead telling her two simple words:

"It's okay..."

\--x--

**_((IM DONE *takes a nap*))_ **

 

**_   
_ **


	8. A Forbidden Romeo and Cinderella

_**_Levi's POV:_ ** _

 

__'It's ok? No...its...not...'_ _

I didn't want him to hold me...there's a consequence for me falling in love...I can't...

I pushed Eren away scared and confused. I wanted to say three little words but I couldn't...

I ran away blushing and confused.

__'I'msorry...'_ _

I'm 

  
**Sorr** y...

 

**__Eren's POV:_ _ **

 

 

I wanted to run after her.

 

_'Wait...'_

 

My feet wouldn't move as if they knew the consequences.

I heard a voice that made me start to panic.

 

_'Nononono...notnow!'_

 

Mikasa was walking towards me from behind and as I turned around I saw a boy next to her. My eyes went wide as I saw her making out with Jean all of a sudden.

__

Jean sneaked a look towards me and had this evil but pleased look on his face.

 

I walked past them as fast as I could and surprisingly I wasn't angry at all.

 

Mikasa was adored by everyone. And I mean **_everyone_**. She had the looks and everything a man wanted. He knew it was gonna happen one day or another. But... With Jean?

 

He couldn't really process it. She was just annoyed with him yesterday...

**_*sigh*_ **

I walked away thinking intensely and as I looked up I saw the only person I knew I could talk to right now.

 

_**Levi's POV:** _

 

I ran as far away as I could. My head was confused and yet my face was red. I kept repeating 5 little words I have to live by.

 

_I_

_Can't_

_Fall_

_In_

_Love..._

 

I sounded like a broken record as I walked back to the gym. I saw a girl who was randomly making out with horse face and I knew her name too.

 

  
**_MikasaAckerman_**...

 

She's adored by many and she's basically a slut too...but hey I shouldn't be talking because I do that too.  

 

Well **_used_** to anyway...

 

The way she smiles and puts up fake kindness makes me sick to the core. I hated her and I knew she hated me.

I power walked past the scene with a disgusted look. I knew she was dating someone but I didn't know who. Its a record this time. 2 months to be exact. I have to give her credit though.

 

She only lasted a day with a boyfriend and moved on to another within 24 hours.

I feel sorry for this sucker though...

2 months being with someone can really hurt them...

 

"Like me...." I mumbled to myself.

 

I saw Eren talking to the short boy,which Nanaba calls ' _Shota_ '.

 

I keep forgetting his name so I wasn't really concerned.

 

Eren took a quick glance at me like any other boy did in school. But for some reason his glare caught my eye.

 

His yellowish green eyes held sadness within them. While mines hold regret...

* ** _sigh*_**  


I decided to keep walking and as I did I covered my flustered face. And I knew what was wrong with me...

**_I'm in love again..._ **


	9. What Happened Then? (WARNING)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((This chapter is a back story chapter and its going to have mentions of blood,gore and sexual themes. If you don't like reading that stuff please ignore this chapter!))

**Levi's POV:**

**3 Months Ago:**

 

Kissing..

 

Haha..hell there was lots of it. Of course I love Erwin but there's just something off about him lately...something...

Hidden...

 

It was bugging me...Why do I care? He's just a customer...

 

He's my regular to be exact. He's everything a girl wants. For me, Erwin's just amazing at sex. I never bought his pretty boy looks. He may hypnotize other girls but not me. But something about him makes my heart skip a little...

 

**1Month Later:**

 

I'm dating him now...he said he loves me...I love him too.

 

But...

 

That feeling I felt about a month ago...it wouldn't leave...

I tightly held his hand while he looked at me.

 

"Erwin are you hiding something...from...me?" I whispered softly but I knew he heard me.

 

He looked surprised at my question but he smiles gently at me. "Of course not! Why would you think that?"

I didn't know why I asked to be honest. We told each other everything. How we felt,how our classes were...but something was off about him...

 

"Yeah...your right..."

 

**1 Week Later:**

 

  
**"** ERWIN STOP IT!"

 

No...no no no no!

What's wrong with him? Why was he doing this?

 

I grabbed his hand that held a bloody knife. He looked at me with his eyes burning in revenge.

 

"Erwin...please..." My hands were covered in another persons blood. I gasped slightly at the sight but he didn't hear me.

A dead,lifeless body in front of my eyes...

 

Kenny...he's gone...long gone now...

 

I'll be living with Erwin from now on...but that feeling came back...it felt like lies...

 

I once again ignored the feeling and tried to calm Erwin down...it helped but I couldn't think of him the same way ever again after that...

Erwin...he took it the wrong way...all Kenny tried to do was help me...Kenny was worried about me after school...

Kenny was...he was....

 

_**All the family I had left....** _

~~~*~~~

**1 Month Later:**

 

Erwin all of a sudden received a job...I...was glad...but for some odd reason relieved...

I didn't know what kind of job it was since it was so sudden but I was happy for him.

 

As I came home from chorus practice one day his apartment was quiet.

Too quiet...

 

"Erwin! I'm back!" I yelled. After a few seconds I heard a response. I heard his footsteps as I saw him shirtless. His hand covered the back of his neck for some odd reason.

 

He looked rather uncomfortable but he walked up to me kissing me passionately. I blushed as he did this. He started to undress me as he layed me on the couch.

I saw a red spot on his neck. "What's with that red spot?" I asked.

 

"Just a silly mosquito bite."

 

I nodded as I accepted his body onto mine knowing fully what's going to happen next.

It was that night that I forgot all of my worries...

 

**3 Weeks Later Today:**

_**((Its the day Levi got injured BTW!))** _

__

I came running to Erwin's apartment happy.

I've gotten nothing to worry about anymore.   

 

"Erwin! Look!" I slammed the door open and ran upstairs.

I slammed Erwin's bedroom door open.

 

"Erw-..." My eyes went wide at what I saw. Erwin looked at me with his eyes wide too.

 

"You little fucker..." I whispered to him. I ran out the room and his apartment with him chasing after me.

 

"LEVI!" He yelled behind me. I ran through a back alley

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

 

I fell on a pile of glass and cringed in terrible pain..

 

"Ngh!" I stood up shaking with Erwin coming towards me. I ran as fast as I could holding my side in pain.

Someone...

 

Please...

 

" _ **Help me**...."_  



	10. Under The Tree

**_Levi's POV:_ **

 

  
**_"_ ** _Fuck this..._   


_I can't let this happen again..."_

 

I walked to lunch casually but I kept thinking about _him_...

It made me blush in class and now in front of almost 60 people in one place...

 

I hate falling in love... I should've just stayed away from him back then and now...UGH!

 

Why is god so cruel?

 

"*sigh* why can't this day end already..."

I saw someone walking towards me. It was him...yes... _Eren_.

 

I turned around thinking skipping lunch wouldn't be so bad. I trying to dodge the task at hand. But my mind was trying to continue.

I started to run outside to the school yard thinking that l could be safe for one day.

 

Well...at least for a _few_ minutes...

 

**_Eren's POV:_ **

 

I saw her again. But this time...she was blushing?

I wanted to ask her why because I was just walking this way trying to get something to munch on. But instead she ran outside to the yard.

 

"H-hey wait!" I yelled

I chased after her. Boy she was fast...

Eventually I made it to the yard just to see her sighing. I hid behind a tree and looked at her from afar. (cliche I know xD)

She looked like an angel who's fallen...(I know I know cliche blah blah)

I blushed at that thought and surprisingly I had cracked a twig making her startled.

She stared directly at me now.

 

_'Fuck'_

I saw her blush again. She looked adorable. She stood up and started walking to me. I panicked as she got closer but as soon as she stood in front of me, I settled down a bit.

 

"Why..." she mumbled.

"Why what?"

"Why are you following me ya doof!" She yelled. She was obviously flustered.

I was taken back by that statement.

 

"I just wanted to check on you. Why'd you run away for?" I asked shyly.

"None of your fucking business..."

Her face softened a bit though.

 

"Sorry about Mikasa..." she said with tiny pity in her voice.

I winced at that name. "it's fine...heh I was really fooled huh?"

"All the boys she dated were...but hey on the bright side you were her longest..." We both laughed at that.

"A world record in her case." I said.

 

Levi laughed even more.

 

I started to blush.

I guess I was falling in love again...

 

**_Levi's POV:_ **

 

 

I couldn't stop laughing. I have admit. He's really funny...

As I calmed down I saw a fallen cherry blossom on his head.

He looked...

 

  
_Adorable_.

 

"Hey you have a blossom on your head..." I stood on my toes trying to reach his head and I successfully did.

I brushed it off without realizing how close I was to his face.

 

I started to wander off into his eyes. His hypnotizing blue-green eyes. They looked like they held sadness...

He started getting closer to my face as I did as well with his.

 

Our lips were barely touching, air turning hot around them. Each breath turned our bodies into electrifying vessels. Without his conscious in his mind, he slowly lifted his arms to feel my soft thighs. His touch triggered her heart to beat like a hummingbird's wings.

Our mouths touching, feather light.

Again their lips touch, harder this time. The intensifying heat burst forth, sending waves of pleasure from head to toe.

 

_It was our first kiss._

****


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((WARNING! MENTION OF SEXUAL ACTIVITES AND LITTLE ADULT CONTENT AHEAD))

**_Levi's POV:_ **

 

Why's he here? My eyes went wide and I tensed up and stopped in place.

I didn't want him here...

 

He's trying to take me back...

 

"Eren..." I whispered to him. I grabbed his hand and started dragging him to a place where I called...home.

Erwin was chasing after us. And As I looked behind me he had a shiny object in his hand.

A gun.

 

"Dammit...he's insane..."

"Levi what's going on?!" Eren asked.

"I'll explain later! For now run!"

 

He did as I told him and we soon ended up in my house.

We were tired.

 

"That damn maniac..." I mumbled.

Eren heard me and started to ask me questions. Like, 'why is Erwin after you?' Or 'How does he know you?'

"Erwin...he..wants me...like kind of like a love sorta way but also in revenge..." I answered his first question.

"How does he know you?" Eren asked.

 

I flinched at that question.

 

"From...uh..." I stuttered

I sighed.

 

"I was...a prostitute before..."

Eren looked at me with wide eyes.

 

"I was living in a small house...rent was a thing and I was hardly living at all..." I said.

I couldn't hide my emotions.

"I...I had no choice..." I murmured.

Tears fell down my cheek as I said that.

I felt stupid...

"But...why that though..."Eren asked.

 

"I HAD NO CHOICE EREN!" I snapped. Tears were all over my eyes dripping like a fountain.

 

"I regret doing it...I always do...I'm an idiot..." I clutched my head crying.

As I cried, I felt someone embrace me.

 

"What are yo-"

"Don't worry about the past anymore ok? This is now...But for now it's okay to cry..." Eren said. He smiled at me.

His goofy smile...

I cried harder in his arm...

 

  
_I finally knew that I'll be okay_...

 

**_Eren's POV:_ **

 

Levi...

 

She was scared and all I can do is hug her and hear her cry...

This is why I don't like it when girls cry.

 

**_Makes strong men weak._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok all I spammed you guys with chapters because I lost my computer and was unable to post any chapters on here at all.
> 
> Sorry for that but im back now!


	15. Troublemakers

 

**_Levi's POV:_ **

 

I've been ignoring him. And maybe I wouldn't be if that didn't happen at all. For the past week he's been trying to grab my attention but I ended up ignoring him during those attempts.

 

I played the piano softly trying to silently forget the events that happened.

Quietly, Eren leaned against the wall in the music room listening to my piano playing. I looked at him at the corner of my eye.

 

"What is it?" I told him harshly.

 

Eren knew he wasn't ready to see me and neither was I.

 

"Why're you still here? The sun is going down...and plus a girl like you shouldn't be walking outside in the dark alone ya know..." He was smirking.

 

_His damn smirk._

 

It pissed me off but...it was sexy...

I hesitated at first before speaking. He could tell that him being here made me uncomfortable. "I-It's not like I can't take care of myself. What are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be heading home?"

 

He shrugged.

 

"Been practicing all day. I need to get a little break."

He examined me from head to toe.

 

My outfit was new that's for sure. I no longer wore my white turtleneck and the girls school jacket instead I had on a tan coloured cross over shirt that fitted her curvy body and underneath was a slim black turtleneck, to hide my scars.

 

I wore boots now besides the white knee socks.

 

"You shouldn't be going home alone."

 

"Why not? Think that as a girl I can't defend myself from anything?" I was getting annoyed.

 

At least he took away the awkwardness in the air.

"I ain't saying that. It's just dangerous to go alone." He said almost sounding annoyed.

"I don't care. I've been defending myself for a long time now. Besides I don't wanna head home yet. I need to tire myself out first."

"Fine. Whatever." He started to walk away from me. I asked where he was going.

 

"To get my stuff. You're not listening to me so I'm coming with."

He counted backwards from three until he heard me make a long exaggerated sigh.

He smirked and turned. I walked away from the basement door and headed to one of the chairs grabbing my bag.

"What are you doing now?" he asked.

 

"Since you won't leave me the hell alone, I might as well be a girl and get us something to eat hm?." He watched me get my stuff by doing this from a far then sluggishly walked over to me.

He pinned me against the wall as he said something I wanted to forget entirely...

"Did you think about it? The kiss?" as soon as he said it, I wanted him to take it back. My mind slowly processed what he had said and he wanted to bite his tongue for saying so. However, instead of a blushing or angry face I showed nothing.

 

I just stared. Pokerfaced.

I blinked a couple of times before answering him. "No. I haven't." He moved closer; close enough for me to remove my arms off my chest.

 

"I don't remember it actually." She was careful. If I had said the 'k' word she might have just blushed.

"Good..." He finally let me go as I sighed in relief.

"Let's just go..." I walked past him as he followed behind me.

 

_'It's gonna be a long year...'_

 

**_Eren's POV:_ **

 

I couldn't take the silence between us.

"You've been ignoring me."

She eyes lifted from the ground.

"If you haven't noticed," She stated, back still faced towards him. "I'm one busy lady. I'm not going to drop by everyday to see how you're doing."

 

"Thanks for not sparing my feelings." I joked, lamely.

"I'm sorry your majesty." She turned and bowed like an English lady. "My mind reading skills have decreased in the past few years. Would you like me to aid you up the stairs to class? Or help you put food in your mouth?" her sarcasm was annoying but true enough. I shouldn't have complained.

 

"Will you quit the sarcasm? You sound like me when I give Armin life lessons..." I hissed at her. She laughed and crossed her arms.

"I didn't think you'd actually dis yourself."

"Tch..."

When we made it home with some snacks in our hand, I saw her walk to my left.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. Where else stupid?" she said.

"Well pardon me princess..." I muttered.

She leaned on the brick wall now."I have...things to take care of okay?."

 

I moved my hands away from my pockets to support my body by placing them on the brick wall. I at her before mumbling. "Are you sure?"

Then I leaned lower.

Again it was a soft touch.

Skin barely touching skin then she pulled herself up, instinctively. We kissed like our first, shy and wavering then intuitively, she snaked her hands to my chest, moaning at the touch to wrapped her fingers in my hair. My hands raked up her side then down to her legs.

"Yeah..." She mumbled unsuccessfully but she knew I heard her.

 

We kissed some more as I slithered my fingers around her thighs. My warmth heated her and she pulled on my shirt, forcing me closer to her.

I smiled at that and inched my hands higher up her skirt.

By that time we both tilted our heads and slipped our tongue with each other.

I moaned for the first time as my hands travel around her legs, higher and higher. Levi chuckled a little at my groaning. She didn't care who looked, my lips and hands up her skirt were the only thing she could think about.

 

Her lower half of her body felt hot and hotter as I reached over to feel her ass.

She moaned with me and knotted her fingers tighter in my mane. Our tongues danced and swirled, eye closed and hands wandering. My hands went high enough to find the band of her underwear, suspense filling us (and readers?( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) both as I pulling them down.

 

I would have been successful if we hadn't froze to the sound of a man calling her name.

 

"E-Erwin?"

**Author's Note:**

> First Ereri story!! Please excuse me if none of them are in character!!  
> More chapters to come later on! And I apologize if this is short!


End file.
